


Your Sun-Illuminated Way

by alistoney



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Pining, jester being a good cleric, late night conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: Jester patches Beau up. Beau has feelings. It’s a lot.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Your Sun-Illuminated Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever critical role fic ahhh (please be gentle with me). I recently started watching campaign 2 and fell in love with these two and this kind of just happened haha. I’m a little nervous to put this out into the world but I had a very good time writing it and I hope you enjoy!

Beau grumbles as she stumbles up the steps of the inn. The skin around her left eye throbs. That’s going to be a fucking black eye in the morning. 

Fuck. And then she’s going to have to explain that she ended up in a bar brawl over the most ridiculous thing. Caleb isn’t going to ever let her live it down. 

She groans again, louder this time. Her arm throbs too. There’s a sizable gash on her bicep that is slowly trickling blood down her arm. She can’t believe that fucker even managed to get her with the bottle. He was a fucking dwarf for gods sake. How did he even get up there? The fucker. 

Beau stumbles into the wall once she reaches the top of the stairs. She might  _ also _ be a tiny bit drunk. 

Their little group had only managed to secure one room at the inn for the night so Beau is resigned to the fact that she is going to have to sleep on the floor when she pushes open the door to the room. 

Caleb and Fjord are passed out on the first bed she sees. Beau crosses her arms and smiles at the picture they make. 

Their heads are curved towards each other, whether for comfort or space Beau doesn't know. Either way, they look rather cute, smushed as they are against each other. Even Frumpkin has managed to curl up between them and is purring quietly. 

In contrast, Molly and Nott are leaning against each other on the floor, snoring loudly.

Beau startles when a voice from the other side of the room speaks up. 

“Hi.” 

She spins on her heel to find Jester sitting up in the other bed. Her sketchbook is open in her lap and she’s smiling brightly in that way that makes something dumb and warm flutter in Beau’s stomach. 

“Uh,” Beau says, “hi. I thought everyone would be asleep by now.” 

Jester puts down her pencil and clasps her hands together in her lap. “Couldn’t sleep,” she shrugs, “decided to draw instead.”

Beau looks down at the page of sketches and smiles fondly at Jester’s drawings of their group doing progressively crazier and crazier shit. 

When she looks back up, Jester is smiling at her. 

“What were  _ you _ doing?” 

Jester looks pointedly at the still bleeding wound on Beau’s arm. Ah fuck, she’d forgotten about that for a moment there. 

“Got in a fight with a fucking dwarf,” Beau mutters, pressing a hand to the cut and then stepping over Nott and Molly to rummage through her bag for bandages. 

When she straightens, Jester is standing next to her. 

“What the fuck?” Beau takes a step back to put some space between them. 

She’s good at acting normal around Jester. Of hiding the dumb crush she’s had for god knows how long now, but sometimes Jester will get too close or look at Beau in a certain way and Beau finds herself at a loss for words. 

“Give me.” 

Jester holds out her palm, eyebrows raised. 

Beau sighs, handing the bandages to Jester.

“I can do it myself you know,” she says but secretly revels in the way Jester’s fingers wrap around her wrist and pull her over to the bed. 

Jester just rolls her eyes, climbing up onto the bed next to Beau and getting onto her knees. “I’m the Cleric,” she announces simply before leaning in to inspect the wound. 

Beau just huffs a small laugh and tries not to think about how close Jester is to her. If she thinks about it too much she’s going to start doing that thing where she can’t think straight and nothing she says makes sense. And then it’s going to be obvious. And she doesn’t want that. 

When Jester touches her skin, Beau starts talking because she needs to concentrate on something  _ other  _ than the flood of warmth it sends up her arm. 

“I totally could’ve taken him,” Beau says, looking up at the ceiling. 

“The dwarf?” Jester asks, slightly distracted as she wipes the blood clean from Beau’s arm. 

Beau nods. “The asshole surprised me. If I’d been ready he wouldn’t have had a chance.” 

Jester laughs and then nods seriously when Beau looks over at her. 

“Of course,” she says, wrapping the bandage around Beau’s arm. “You’re very badass.” 

Beau is glad no one is awake to see the way she blushes. She clears her throat awkwardly and goes back to looking at the ceiling because she’s a disaster who can’t look at Jester’s smile right now without combusting on the spot. 

She stares at the wooden slats of the roof and tries to stop being an idiot. Jester hums quietly next to her, fingers moving over the bandages. 

“There,” Jester shuffles away on her knees and tilts her head to look at her work, “perfect.” 

When Beau looks down at her arm she lets out a surprised laugh. Jester has drawn a fairly decent picture of Beau standing over a passed out dwarf with a mug of beer in her hand. 

Jester presses her lips together, eyes shining. She looks extremely proud of herself. “Do you like it?” 

Beau looks from Jester’s face, down to the bandage, and then back up again. She can’t help but smile. 

“You, Jester,” Beau says, “are also a badass.”

Jester ducks her head, grabbing Beau’s arm and tracing the lines on the bandage with the tip of her finger. It’s hard to tell but it almost seems like her cheeks have gone slightly flushed. But maybe Beau is just seeing things she wants to see. 

“Yeah,” Jester says after a moment, voice bright, looking up at Beau through thick eyelashes, “it’s pretty great isn’t it?”

Beau wants to tell her that  _ she’s  _ great. That her brightness and mischief and smile has lit up Beau’s life in a way she’s fucking terrified of. 

Instead, Beau puts her hand on top of Jester’s and smiles. 

“It is.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> You can find me here  
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


End file.
